The Kat Interviewer
by Rudolph's journal
Summary: There goes our super cute pink neon kitty, getting in people's face all in the name of Poptart sake. Once the camera starts rolling, nothing will stop her.


Character's belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth

Written by Rudolph's journal

fan-script

The Kat Interviewer

Neon Kat: Neon here! And I'm about to ask some lovely people if they love Poptarts just as much as me. Which won't matter because no one loves Poptarts as much or more than me.

FLYNT: I think the whole world knows. You tell everyone, if someone so much as mention Poptarts or anything related to Poptarts like...Toaster Strudels.

Neon Kat:...That's even the same thing .

FLYNT: There much better though .

Neon kat: Anyway, let's start asking what's whose favorite Poptart. Starting with me~

I love Frosted Strawberry original addition~!

FLYNT:...

Neon Kat : What?

FLYNT: Nothing...mines is Brown Sugar.

Neon kat: Great, now lets go ask the others. For their deep dark Poptard secrets will be revealed ha ha~

FLYNT: You're having way to much fun with this.

Team CFVY

The Student Lounge

Neon Kat: And here we have the coolest team in Beacon relaxing as usual. There you will see Coco the most fashionable student Of the whole student body. Come FLYNT. Coco, Coco ...tell us what is your favorite Poptart?

Coco: Ehh..if I had to choose it, it would be Chocolate-Fudge Poptart.

Velvet: What you guys doing over there?

Coco: You guys tell her what favorite Poptart is. Don't disappoint the team .

Fox:...

Yatsuhashi:...

Velvet: Our favorite Poptart..i don't really

Neon kat: Yeah , tell me your favorite poptart~

Velvet: Well I seen fox eat the same Poptart as Coco.

Coco: Good taste, boyfriend material over there~

Velvet: Yatsuhashi do you eat Poptarts?

Yatsuhashi: No..

Velvet: I guess I like Confetti Cupcake.

Neon kat: Hmm..good choice

Velvet: ….Are you recording this?

Neon kat: Yes.

Team RWBY's Room

Ruby: Hello..oh hey it's you guys .

Weiss: Hello.

Blake: Hello.

Yang: He- oh no ..

Neon kat : Hello, oh Yang don't be like that~

Blake : Is that a camera?

Neon kat: Yes, we're documenting people's love for Poptarts.

Ruby: Ohh...

Neon kat: So tell me Team RWBY. What is your favorite Poptart?

Ruby: I know that I love Strawberry Poptarts even the unfrosted ones.

Neon kat: Ohh~, that's what I'm talking about. Taken it back ol, school~

Ruby: He he yeah, although they also got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Poptart so I would say that and Strawberry Poptart.

Neon kat: Awesome, Yang?

Yang: Uuh..I'm more of a Toaster strudel eater.

FLYNT: Thank you! See, Kat.

Neon kat: Well this isn't a documentary on our favorite Toaster strudel.

Yang: Fine whatever. Wild Berry Blood Poptart

Neon kat: Mmm, fitting..Blake?

Blake: I love the Oreo Poptart.

Neon kat: Isn't that your favorite cookie, Oreo?

Blake: Yep.

Neon kat: Huh,...Weiss?

Weiss: The Christmas Sugar Cookie Poptart.

Neon kat: Isn't that your favorite Christmas related cookies ?

Weiss: I suppose it is.

Neon kat:...

Team CREMN's Stigma

Mercury: Uuh can we help yo...

Neon kat: Yes! We are documenting on what people's favorite Poptart is and you guys are the next lucky people to be asked.

Cinder: Documentary?

Emerald: As in... this is going to be recorded?

Neon kat: Yes.

Emerald: Is this like. For a school project or something?

Neon kat: He he..uh...

Emerald: I don't know..

Mercury: I mean if I had to choose it would be Frosted Blueberry. What about you guys?

Emerald : What!? I don't even eat Poptarts, hey, uh sorry we can't be in your project I hope you understand.

Neon Kat: Oh, that's fine. We'll just be on our way, Thanks.

The Staff

Neon Kat: Did you get a weird vibe from those guys?

FYLNT: Don't know? You're probably nervous because you'd think she figured you didn't do your homework.

Neon Kat: No! That's not it. It was weird... something's off about those guys.

FYLNT Coal : I don't know. You get defensive when people figure you out.

Neon Kat: Hey, that's not ...look its Gylinda.

Gylinda Goodwitch : Afternoon studnets.

FYNLT Coal : Kat... I don't think she eats Poptarts-

Neon kat: Ms. Gylinda, you gotta tell me what your favorite Poptart is.

Gylinda Goodwitch : …

Neon kat: You know... the most important meal of the day, breakfast. But if you were me you 'd eat them for three meals a day.

Gylinda Goodwitch: Then no.

Neon kat: Huh, why not?

Gylinda Goodwitch : Because I don't eat breakfast that much anymore, I drink coffee or tea.

Neon kat: What? That goes perfect with Poptards! I should know!

Port : Hello!

Neon kat: Professor Port, tell us what your favorite Poptart is.

Professor Port: Poptarts !? I haven't had those in a long shot, I remember when I was a child my parents got me those.

Neon kat: So you must love them, right?

Professor Port:..No.

FYLNT: pffth..ha ha haa oh my god ahaa...

Neon kat: Mr. Ooblack!

Dr. Oobleck: Dr. Oobleck! and yes, how may I help you!

Neon kat: Dr. Oobleck, we have come to know your secrets of what your favorite breakfast meal is..your favorite pop-

Dr. Oobleck: That would have to be Black coffee with a plate of sausages, rashers, black and white pudding and a fried egg.

Neon kat: What!? No, I don't want to know about some boring old generic breakfast! I want fun and happy breakfast like Poptarts!

Dr. Oobleck: Oh, well then no. I think Poptarts are bland filled cakes.

Neon kat:...

FYLNT: Come on Kat, I can see you are about to pop a blood vessel.

Neon kat: And that's what we need to know Professor Ozpin. Your favorite Poptart.

Professor Ozpin : Hmm, I don't really eat break fast anymore. Mostly just Coffee gets me going, but I do eat cereal from time to time.

Neon kat: What is it with those old geezer!

FYLNT: I mean I kinda saw this coming.

Neon kat: Ugh..come on we got one more Beacon team to cover.

Team CRLD Table

Neon kat: Alright boys, lets make this clear and simple. I ask you what your favorite Poptart is and you don't make this any difficult for me.

Russel: Uuuh...who are you guys...why are you sitting at our table?

Neon kat: I just told you! Now answer the question!

Russel: Ugh, I don't know!.. Ice Cream Sandwich .

Dove: ...Red , White and Berry .

Sky: Dude, Poptarts are disgusting. Just get me some Boston Cream Doughnuts and I'm good.

Cardin: Seriously, who are you guys?

FYLNT: Does the Vytal Festival ring any bells?

Russel: We didn't see your match .

FYLNT: Well I'm FYLNT and this is my partner Neon .

Cardin: Cardin .

Russel: Russel .

Sky: Sky and the Blondie is Dove .

Dove: Hey .

Neon Kat:...Okay that's enough meet and greet. I think I got enough information come on FYLNT.

Cardin: We should hangout sometime!

Russel: They seem like cool dudes.

Neon Kat: And now... after collecting what I can only hope is useful information for my breakfast documentary I put together .

FYLNT: You realize it's just going to look like a uncut commercial right?

Neon Kat: FYLNT, you do you and let me handle this!

FYLNT: Okay, I'm just saying you should of did your homework weeks ago.

Neon Kat: FYLNT. Shut up.

Fin


End file.
